Complicated Simplicity
by vogelicious
Summary: years from now, this teens would find out that life isn't as simple as it seems.. Love will put a crack on the shell of their friendship but it would also mend that break... this is my first! Pls read this! I need your reviews! tnx!
1. Default Chapter

Spring is in the air. Several new-fangled faces dominate the brown earth. The barren trees are now starting to have their green leaves and vibrant flowers once again. Several buds are now waking from their sleep to see the beauty of the world and to bring smiles to everyone especially to those who are in love.

One beautiful afternoon, Arnold and Lila were happily strolling in the park. They held each other's hands showing how much they long to be with each other. They sat down under the shadow of the big old tree, which bears several tiny orange flowers, overlooking the beautiful panorama of the sun setting by the river.

"Lila," said Arnold, "have you ever notice how beautiful the sunset is?"

"Uhmm, yes Arnold. It is..." Lila replied, "...lovely."

"I've traveled almost quarter of world by now and I've seen so many beautiful sceneries. However, this simple sunset is the best of them all and it has more meaning because I'm sharing it with you. I promise you, my love, we will be watching the sun rising and setting together, forever. I love you, Lila. I really do."

There came this great pause, but then she replied. "I love you too."

Arnold holds on tighter to her hand and then, kissed her. All the while, Lila stood silent. Arnold asked if there's something bothering her, but she only said, "Nothing."

The black clouds are starting to dominate the sky. The moon and the stars proudly show off their glittering lights. They decided to go back home. As they reach Lila's house, without bidding goodbye to Arnold, she hurriedly entered the house, slammed the door, and went into her room. Then she called up someone.

"Good night." Arnold sighed.

Walking in the crowded street, Arnold saw his best friend Gerald with Phoebe, the girl with the long silky black hair. He waved and called them.

"Hi guys, what's up? Oh I see, you two are on you date!" Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"You bet, we are." said Gerald holding Phoebe's hand.

"Gerald and I are going to watch a movie. You want to come with us?" asked Phoebe.

"No, you two are on a date. I cannot come with you. And besides, I just took my dear Lila home. I'm pretty tired."

"Lila?! You're still going out with her?! You're still together?!" Gerald asked. "I thought Stinky..."

"Of course we're still together! You thought what?" Arnold interrupted.

"I thought..." Gerald tried to continue.

"Save that for next time. You two have fun. I'm kind of in a hurry." Arnold once again interrupted.

"But..." said Gerald.

"Enjoy you two lovebirds." Arnold said as he began to walk away.

"Bye."

----- 0 -----

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey!"

"Hon? Why did you call?" asked Stinky. "I'm here with Helga right now. I'll call you later okay? Bye."

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hello?" Stinky answered the phone.

"Helga, it's always Helga! What about Me?! I want you here now! I'm expecting you to be here around 8:00 pm okay?" the voice said demandingly.

"Oh, okay... I'll see you in one hour. Bye." Stinky said.

Helga asked, "Is there any problem?"

"A little." He said. "Love, is it okay that I leave earlier? It's kind of an emergency."

"But... oh, okay..." she replied. "Just call me if you need help. Okay? I love you!"

"Don't worry. I will. And I love you too Helga. I love you."

She kissed Helga goodbye.

At exactly 8:00pm...

Knock... knock... knock...

"Oh good you came."

"Of course I will." Stinky replied.

"My parents aren't home. They're off for business. So, the night is all ours, Honey!" she said as she started to walk to her room with Stinky.

"Oh, that's good news Lila!! Very good news!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, come in! And let's start this night now!"

"But what about Arnold? And Helga?" he asked.

"Oh don't mind them." she replied as she threw Stinky onto her bed and started taking her clothes off.

After some time...

"I had fun Stinky."

"Yah... yah... just don't tell anyone okay?"

Stingky left.

After watching a movie, Gerald took Phoebe home.

"I had a great time today Phoebe."

"I had..."

Phoebe fainted.


	2. complicated Simplicity 2

"Phoebe, phoebe, are you all right?"

Gerald called up her parents and carried Phoebe to her room. After a while she regained her consciousness.

"What happened, Phoebe?" Gerald worryingly asked.

"Don't worry. I just need rest."

"Take care of yourself Phoebe, okay?"

----- 0 -----

Months after, one morning, Lila woke up not feeling so well.

"Oh, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to puke." Lila said to herself.

She noticed that every morning she pukes and she's very dizzy.

"MORNING SICKNESS?!! Am I pregnant?!" she asked herself. "No! This can't be! I can't be pregnant! I'm only 22!! I'm not yet finished with my course. I want to be a doctor. I want to have a great future! This can't be happening! This can't be!!" She burst out crying.

Feeling so insecure and bothered, she called her friend up. "Hello?"

"Pls. please come over. I need someone to talk to. Please!" Lila pleaded.

"Lila, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Don't worry, I'll come over."

After a few minutes...

"Lila, Lila, I'm here, open up the door." she said.

Lila came out crying. She hugged her so tight and said, "Helga, I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" she was surprised by what she heard. "You're pregnant? Are you sure? How can this be? Oh, Lila, What have you done?"

"I've noticed that every morning I'm not feeling very well. And my menstruation had stopped for two months now." She explained. "I bought this thing in the drug store. This would tell me if I'm really pregnant. Helga, stay here with me. I need your support."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you."

After a few minutes...

"Helga, please see the results. I'm greatly terrified." Lila spoke slowly.

"Okay, let's see, 2 lines means... LILA... You're pregnant!!"

"Oh, Helga, Helga... What would I do?! What would I do?!" She shouted as she walks back and forth in the room crying.

"Tell me, who's the father? Tell me. He should know what's happening right now. You two should be solving this problem together."

Lila didn't say a word. Lila was just staring at her.

"Tell me Lila who he is! Don't worry. If he really loves you, he'll be there for you no matter what. Don't be afraid. Tell me who he is. Tell me!"

"Sorry Helga... Sorry!" Lila said again bursting into tears.

"Sorry for what Lila? Sorry for what? I don't understand."

"The man responsible for this is..."

"Who is it Lila? Who?!"

"Stinky. Stinky is responsible for this. Sorry Helga, sorry!!!"

"What do you mean Stinky? My Stinky? I can't understand! I don't understand."

"Do you remember the night where in Stingky left you early because of a phone call? It happened few months ago."

"Yes, I do remember." Helga's tears started to fall. She began trembling and said, "No, no. It can't be! It was you who called him?!"

"Yes, Helga, I'm so sorry." She began explaining. "I love Stinky, Helga. And I know he loves me too."

"You... You of all the people. You Bitch!! I thought you're my friend!! I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't deserve this kind of treatment. Especially from you! You and Stingky are both two-timer liars!" she said as she walkout her house, slamming the door.

All she felt by that time is anger. She is very hurting. As she walks hastily down the street without looking on the way, she bumped on to Arnold.

"Hey, hey, where's the fire?" Arnold asked teasingly.


	3. caomplicated simplicity 3

"Where's Stinky?" she asked with full of anger.

"Hey, what's the problem is everything all right?"

"Where's Stinky?" she asked as if she's screaming, as tears flow down from his eyes.

"I think he's at home." Arnold replied.

"Come with me."

"But I have to..."

"Just come with me!"

"Okay, okay! What's the problem Helga?" Arnold was very bewildered.

As soon as they reached the house...

"STINKY!! STINKY!! Come out"

Someone opened the door.

"Where's Stinky?" She asked demandingly for an answer.

Stingky came out.

"Oh my Love, What a surprise! How sweet of you" Stinky said as she hugged her.

But before his hands touched her, she gave him a big slap on the face.

"What's the matter with you Helga? What's the problem?" Stingky asked confusedly.

"What's the matter? Lila is pregnant! And you're to be blamed. How could you do this to me Stinky? How could you?! You're suited for your name. Not only does your attitude sucks, but you also stinks very badly!!" she told him as tears came out because of her anger.

Stinky was shocked and can't say anything.

"What?!! Lila is pregnant?!" Arnold screamed, shocked as Stinky.

"Yes, she is!"

Without thinking, Arnold punched him hard, so many times and left as fast as he can and went to Lila's house.

Arnold went inside the house without knocking.

"Lila, Lila!" He screamed.

"Arnold?" Lila doesn't know what to do.

Arnold slaps her.

"How could you? That's just what you deserve. You bitch. We're off. You abuse my undying love for you. You wasted such pure love. I hate myself for loving you." Arnold cried and left the house.

Arnold went up to Gerard and told him everything.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you when we bumped to each other last time. Everybody knows that there's something going on between the two. I thought you already knew it. But when I found out that you two are still together, I tried to talk to you about it but you would not listen. I'm sorry my man." Gerald said as he comforted his best friend.

----- 0 -----

Several dark, depressing, disheartening days passed and still, Helga is greatly miserable because of what happened. She had kept the anger inside her for days. She won't go out of her room, she won't eat her meals, and she would just lie down her bed and cry herself out. But the day came when she finally wanted to move on. She badly needed someone to talk to, to share all the problems that have been troubling her mind. Helga went up to see Phoebe, her best friend. Helga told everything that happened to Phoebe.

"Cry it all out, Helga. I know you're hurting for now, but I'm sure you're going to be fine. You need some time to think. At least now, you know that he's not worthy of your love. What ever happens, always remember that I'm always here for you." Phoebe advised her and comforted her.

She walked Helga out, but suddenly, Phoebe fainted. Helga doesn't know what to do. She burst out crying again because she was greatly terrified. She called Gerald and told him what happened. Gerald comes rushing.

"What's happening to you Phoebe? What's happening?!"


	4. cOmPlIcAtEd SiMpLiCiTy 4

"I don't know Gerald. I really don't know!" she said. "I'm confused, very confused."

Gerald hugged her and said, "Don't worry, Phoebe. I'll never leave your side. Tomorrow morning, we'll got to the doctor for you to be checked-up. But for now, you must eat healthy fruits, drink plenty of water and juices, and have enough rest."

"I'm scared, very much scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm going to stay here with you until you fall asleep. You need to rest now. Here, hold my hand. Sleep soundly, my sweet."

He held Phoebe's hand and sang to her his song for her. "...Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you..."

One day, Arnold decided to stroll down the park where he used to bring Lila whenever they are on their date. He sat under the same shadow of the tree as he looked around him. He saw Helga sitting near the river. He walked up to her..

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Arnold.

"Ah, it's you Arnold. We'll, I guess I'm better now compared to the last time we saw each other." Helga answered in a form of a joke, but seriously. "And you?" she continued.

"Hmm, well, like you, I'm trying to move on. I already forgave them both, but still, the pain is still there." He answered. "I'm better, I'm trying to be better."

There was a long pause.

"You want to go out sometimes?" Arnold asked. "I guess it would be faster to move on if we don't feel sorry for ourselves too much. Let's watch a movie, play basketball or goes swimming perhaps."

"Oh sure! That's a great idea! I like the idea of playing basketball, even though I don't know how."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how. So, basketball?"

"Basketball it is!"

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Around 8:00 am tomorrow?"

"Ok then, be ready and I'll pick you up 8:00 am sharp."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."

The next morning.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

"Good Morning, Helga!" Arnold greeted. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am. Let's go?" she answered excitedly.

-----0-----

"Phoebe, are you ready for your check-up?" asked Gerald.

"I think so. I'm really scared of what the results would be."

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. Here, hold my hand. I'm just here no matter what happens. I won't leave you."

"Don't let go, Gerald. Don't let go."

"I wont. I promise."


	5. CoMpLiCaTeD SiMpLiCiTy 5

"Oh, you're getting better and better every minute." Arnold told Helga.

"Well, you're one good teacher!" she said to him with a smile.

They were playing one-on-one, suddenly, they both stumble down the floor. They had a moment there. They stared in each other's eyes and it lasted for several seconds. But then, when they went back to their consciousness they hurriedly stood up as is nothing happened. Unexpectedly, they saw Lila and Stinky coming. The two went up to them.

"Arnold, Helga, can we talk?" Lila asked them.

Arnold and Lila looked at each other; they didn't say a word.

"We know that you two hate us so much because of what we have done to you. We lied and we broke your trust. And much worst, we broke the friendship we have been taking care of for a very long time. We are really sorry." Lila said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes, we're really sorry. Especially to you Helga, I'm really sorry. I loved you. But I guess, we're not really destined to be with each other. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who'll never lie to you, someone who'll never break your heart. Please forgive us." Stinky pleaded.

Arnold said, "Yes. You're both right. You've cause so much pain. You hurt us so badly. I forgive you already, but don't expect that everything will turnout the way they used to be. There will be some changes. Let's take it from the very start. Help us to gain trust in you again."

"Arnold's right. Let's start all over again. Let's not waste the beautiful friendship we have." Helga added.

-----0----

Phoebe, with Gerald and her parents went to the hospital. The doctor did some tests. They have to stay in the hospital for several more days because Phoebe needs to undergo more tests. One day, the results came.

"Phoebe, the results are finally here." The doctor said upon entering the room.

They all stared at the doctor.

"You have abnormal reduction in the number of erythrocytes. There is severe reduction in your red blood corpuscles, your bone marrow is unable to regenerate them." the doctor explained.

"What do you mean doc?" asked Phoebe's mother.

"Phoebe, you have an Aplastic anaemia. You need to have blood transfusions and bone marrow transplants for your treatment."

"Blood transfusions? Bone marrow transplant?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes Phoebe. You have to undergo all those treatment for you to survive. You need to find a donor that would suit your blood and bone marrow as soon as possible."

"Where can we find donors?" Phoebe asked hopelessly.

"I and Phoebe are of the same blood type but, I can't undergo such because I too have a weak body. It would not be that good right?" said her mom.

"My blood type is B. What's Phoebe's?" ask Gerald.

"B. You both have the same blood type." said her mom.

"I'm willing to be a blood donor." presented Gerald.

"Well then, young man, let's go to the laboratory to see if you're fitted to be a donor. Let's also take test if your bone marrow matches hers. Follow me." said the doctor.

After the tests, Gerald called Arnold.


	6. coMPliCAteD SimPLicITy 6

Ring... Ring... ring...

"Hi bro, what's up?" Arnold answered.

"Arnold" Gerald said crying.

"Gerald, are you crying? What happened?" asked Arnold.

"I'm here in the hospital right now."

"Hospital? Why? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Nothing happened to me. I'm okay. It's Phoebe."

Gerald told everything to Arnold. As soon as Arnold heard the news, he relayed it to Helga, Stinky and Lila -- Good thing they're still together. They went to the hospital as fast as possibly they could.

When they reach the hospital, Gerald asked them to take the test to see whose marrow matches Phoebe's. They all took the exam except for Lila because she won't be able to donate hers if ever because of her situation---she's pregnant.

Days after, there came the results. Fortunately, one of them matches Phoebe's. It was Stinky's.

"I would gladly donate my marrow to you. Maybe this is a way on how I can repay to you guys all the troubles I've caused you." Stinky said. "I may not have been the best friend you can have, but starting today, I'll be the best man I can ever be. Few months from now, I'll be a father already, so I should start being responsible now."

"Thank you so much Stinky. You save my life. God bless you!" Phoebe said with tears of joy.

Gerard kissed Phoebe's forehand. Tears fell in each everyone's eyes. Everybody was happy. Helga hugged the person beside her because she's very happy because of what just happened. She just hugged Arnold. They both became turned red.


End file.
